Dexter Early Cuts: Alex Timmons
Dexter Early Cuts: Alex Timmons is the first Episode of the Dexter Early Cuts series. The episode is centered around title character Alex Timmons, with Dexter Morgan hunting him. Synopsis Dexter hunts Alex Timmons, a corrupt Gulf War veteran who used the cover of war to kill the innocent. Characters There are a variety of minor characters that exist as animated extras, so there's only two named characters aside from Alex's commanding officer that sent him home. *Dexter Morgan - The protagonist of the comic, he hunts down Alex Timmons and ends his life. *Alex Timmons - The antagonist of this episode, he's responsible for the deaths of three innocent children in Iraq that he considered nothing but animals (to mask his dark urges). Release Dates * Alex Timmons: Chapter One - Release Date: 25 October 2009 Dexter begins his research on Alex Timmons who grew up hunting, became a marine, and then turned dark. * Alex Timmons: Chapter Two - Release Date:1 November 2009 Dexter continues to explore Alex's background and eventually confronts him at gun range where he makes an interesting discovery. * Alex Timmons: Chapter Three - Release Date: 8 November 2009 Dexter captures Alex and takes him to a secure location where he keeps him subdued and surrounded by his hunting trophies. * Alex Timmons: Chapter Four - Release Date: 15 November 2009 As Alex senses his own mortality, he begs Dexter for mercy and Dexter ponders the method by which he should end the killer's life. Plot The episode opens up with Dexter talking about the concept of trophies, a thing that his father Harry Morgan would never approve of. Dexter goes on to describe his upcoming project, a man named Alex Timmons, whom grew up hunting much like he did. However, Alex focused on weaker beings early on...starting with a baby deer rather than the adult...he would go on to become a marine sniper, allowing him to kill people under the cover of law. Dexter said he usually respects people (such as James Doakes) for this...but Alex wasn't just killing the enemy. He spotted innocent children trying to escape with their parents and gunned them down, despite what his superior officers objections. He got away with three separate murders and was let go permanently from the Marines. Alex spent his days targeting cans with his rifle...but would occasionally set his sights on young children at a nearby playground (not taking the shot though). Frustrated, he'd often spend his days at a shooting range...where Dexter confronted him with a fake, southern accent. Alex believed it as he kept shooting, with Dexter acting as if he understood Alex's decisions...calling the people in Iraq "ragheads" and saying they should start by killing the children...something Alex agreed to in his own way and thus confirmed Dexter's suspicion. When the sheet that Alex was shooting came back, it's revealed all bulletholes were centered on the thief's hostage...none being shot into him. Dexter later staged a trap for Alex, asking him to fix his car...Dexter would then inject M99 into Alex and bring him to a location, surrounded by his animal trophies (because there was no way to obtain pictures, information or anything on the innocent children he murdered). Dexter made a grim relation between the trophies and the children, saying they would have to symbolize them...which Alex probably deep down felt was the truth. However, when the gag was removed...he responded to Dexter with nothing but fearful begging, asking what he wanted...why he was doing it and what he could do to be set free. He even admitted to the killings, hoping that might assist him...but Dexter didn't care...Dexter intended to kill Alex. Dexter went on to say he'd rather kill Alex with a gun, but felt knives were more personal...so he picked up a combat knife used in the army and slit Alex's cheek to test it...suddenly coming to a realization. Earlier in the episode he worked with bloodslides, trying to decipher what kind of trophy he would like...and he finally obtained an answer. Dexter inserted the blood into a bloodslide and smiled, making Alex his first official trophy...then he thanked Alex for inspiring him, just before he stabbed him in the heart with the blade (thus ending his life). Dexter would return home after discarding his body, placing the slide into the first box and placing it behind the AC unit. Differences Between Series For Alex Timmons, there is not a lot different when compared to Cindy Landon and Gene Marshall. In fact, they're entirely the same. Alex is only seen during a flashback during Episode 106: Return to Sender and in this scene, he's taped to a table with a cut on his cheek. However, there is one slight difference...Alex's line in that episode is spoken earlier during the Early Cuts version, before Dexter realizes how he's going to keep trophies of his kills. Episode Category:Early Cuts Category:Episodes Category:Indexter